Anything For The Camera
by Princess Peregrine
Summary: A few years ago Adora innocently joined a cam girl site. Now that's Adora's job, exposing herself live for donations from random strangers. Catra is fine with her girlfriends job, as long as she gets some attention too.


Catra watched Adora from afar. Sitting alone together in their apartment felt so personal to Catra even if Adora was working. Catra herself would have to go into work later and leave Adora to continue her job. Was it a job? She made money off of it, and a lot of it, so it must be. Catra stayed quiet, Adora kept talking. Adora talked about nothing in particular, usually just saying the rules and how things worked over and over again. Sometimes she'd talk to other people and sometimes she would just say nothing. Just watching Adora directly was confusing, trying to figure out what she was doing. It was why she had the laptop on her lap. Catra dragged her finger across the touch pad, typed a few words, and clicked. All she had to do then was wait.

"Ah!" Adora moaned out as her tools reacted with the chat on the screen. She took a second before checking the chat and talking again. "Thank you Kitty Titty, for the nine hundred point donation." Adora said, reaching for a water bottle and drinking. After downing half the bottle Adora returned to the screen in front of her. Her eyes reading the chat before going back up to her camera. "Remember, the tool is affected by donations, the higher the donation the higher the intensity." And Adora was back to explaining the rules.

Catra found it fun to mess with Adora like that. To be fair, Adora enjoyed it. It was the reason she was doing this. Catra could never do something like what Adora does. She'll stick to working at the local starbucks, where she doesn't have to have a shirt off. What she didn't like about Adora's job was the chat. It was hard to get used to, knowing that hundreds of people were watching her girlfriend live. And not only that, that they would try to make moves and passes at Adora through the chat somehow thinking it would work. It never did, Adora didn't care about anyone in the chat really. They were all lonely and gross, and very creepy.

When Adora first started she mistook the site as being more innocent. After a brief explanation of how to make money on the site, given to Adora by her girlfriend Catra, she slowly transitioned into the format. At first Adora assumed it was just somewhere she could stream all day and people would donate to her for doing nothing at all. After the explanation Adora decided she'd start doing stuff for the streams. Her first idea was being an online trainer, deciding to make money while she exercised. It did boost her views by quite a bit and was when she got her first donation. That was a little over a year ago now and Adora was fully into the service. Over time she had gone all in, now making a living off of the site. She was one of the top watched girls now, enough to actually receive attention from the people who owned the site.

Catra was the top donator, which didn't actually affect how much Adora actually got. Them living together and being in a relationship meant that they shared money most of the time. So it didn't matter if Catra donated or not, but what her donating did do was start a challenge in the chat. She'd start with a high enough donation and then some guy or girl would try to top her to get Adora's attention. And if she was right then any moment now another large donation would be made soon, among all the tiny donation of ten or twenty points. There was always some pervert willing to dump all their money to be number one.

"We're going to change things up soon and switch the tool. After that we're going to shut the tools off and start on my exercise routine. If I can get a donation of five thousand or more points that user decides what piece of clothing I don't wear." Adora explained. Sitting up she reached out of where the camera could see to grab another tool. Catra looked up from her screen to see what Adora was grabbing. Adora was normally naked for the streams at this time of day. It was a little after noon and Adora normally exercised before bed. Catra didn't watch those streams, she wasn't allowed to at work. And sure she could do something with her phone to watch it but she decided against it. Adora decided to grab what Catra remembered as a wand. Catra wasn't a fan of using toys so she never bothered. Catra went back to watching the stream and saw people donating small amounts just because Adora was reaching for something. Catra had to admit it looked nice but she didn't understand people that threw away money like them. "Ah!" Adora buckled slightly as the toy she had still inside of her buzzed to life more intense than it was from the small donations. Catra looked to the screen to see how big the donation was. It was close to the amount Adora had asked for, but not quite big enough. Catra assumed the person was hoping they had enough, but when they realized they didn't, they panicked and spent it anyway. Adora and Catra exchanged a glance before Adora went back in frame. It felt so surreal to Catra to actually see Adora's eyes like that when she wasn't in the same mood. Catra was giddy if anything, this was a fun sort of game to her. But seeing Adora's eyes, looking so needy the same way when they laid together felt so, exciting. So much so that in a way Catra's only reaction felt like laughing at the situation. She kept quiet and let Adora do her thing. Adora looked at the laptop in front of her before returning to looking at the lens of her camera. "Thank you Kirin Of Griffins, for the donation of four thousand and a hundred points. You almost had enough for the exercise milestone." Adora said. Catra understood Adora wasn't actually horny most of the time for the toys and the people in the chat, but moments when she saw Adora's eyes made her jealous. Jealous of the fact that other people were affecting Adora in that way, even if it meant nothing.

Catra checked the time on her laptop and noticed that she had to start getting ready. She closed her laptop with a clap, drawing Adora's attention for a moment before she went back to business as usual. Catra walked over to the front door of their apartment and started putting on her shoes. Black combat boots weren't in anymore but if someone tried to get her to stop wearing them, then fuck them, black combat boots were cool as shit. Catra fell on her ass so that she could tie the laces on her boots. The only sound aside from her being Adora talking to the chat. Catra finished tying her shoes in what felt like record time. She got up, bracing herself on the side of the couch where Adora had placed her toys near. She was almost in shot, just another step towards Adora and people would just see her randomly. Catra found it hilarious whenever she managed to be in shot. Sometimes Adora would have a mini freak out, knowing how Catra felt about being on screen. But Catra could handle being in the shot, just so long as she wasn't involved or naked. Catra walked around the equipment Adora had set up and into their room. She tossed her shirt off and put on the black shirt with a small logo on the left side of her chest. Adora moaned again from the other room, signaling she was either keeping the chat's attention, or someone donated a lot yet again in such a short time frame. Catra knew which one it was when Adora read out a user name and how much they had donated, it wasn't too much, just a few hundred points. Catra looked around their messy room. Her purse wasn't where she left it. Normally it was on the dresser next to their bed.

Catra stepped out of their room and muttered Adora's name, getting her attention. No doubt the sudden jolt from Adora being invested to her looking off screen ruffled a few feathers in chat. She was sure there were people asking about who she was talking to. Catra muttered her question about where her purse was, making sure the microphone didn't actually pick up on her voice. "It's in the bathroom." Adora said, moving her legs to be more casual on her blanket that she was sitting on. "Heading out now?" Adora asked, raising more questions from the chat. Some people preparing their larger donations, finding Adora's more casual pose far more attractive. And then there were some leaving the chat, thinking that their donations were actually getting them somewhere with a girl. Catra grabbed her purse from out of the bathroom and answered Adora's question as she did so. Catra walked over and knelt down to Adora's level, now clearly in the shot. She kissed her girlfriend and the chat erupted with positive comments from people that were just there to comment and not donate. Donations had calmed down, waiting for when the chat had the attention on them to start up again.

"Be back later." Catra said, walking to the door as she checked her purse for her apron. Adora waved and said bye before returning to the camera. Catra closed the door behind her as she stepped outside, feeling the warm summer air on her fur. Spring hadn't been nice to them that year and was rather cold and windy all the time. But now the weather seemed lovely, not many clouds in the sky, sunlight working with the air instead of against it, and the birds were all back in full swing. Catra, feeling more energetic decided to jump over the railing of their second floor and into the parking lot of their complex. It got her blood pumping, far more than being with Adora when she worked. She walked across the parking lot to the bike rack, unlocked her bike, and stuffed the lock into her purse on the opposite side of her apron. She swung her right leg over her bike and kicked up the break latch. Pretty soon Catra was out of the parking lot and riding to work. She left a little earlier than usual so she was confident she'd make it on time.

The first person Catra ran into after clocking into work was her good friend Scorpia. She didn't have many friends at work, just two. There was Scorpia, who was a fellow coworker, and then there was Entrapta, their manager. Scorpia was in a rush however and didn't get a chance to actually say hello like she usually does. Normally Scorpia would strike up a conversation and just not stop, but it was busy around this time of year. There are more students studying for their exams and that means more students that need coffee to work. Scorpia worked on a different shift than Catra anyway, they didn't get a whole lot of time to talk, and for Catra, that was fine. She liked Scorpia but the girl could talk your ear off if you let her. Catra's other coworkers that usually clocked in at the same time as her was Lonnie and Kyle. Kyle stuck to maintaining the machines and cleaning, janitorial business mainly. And Lonnie helped out her and Scorpia at the front. Catra looked from the register at the packed coffee shop and saw that people were even taking up most of the seats outside. She let out a sigh as she realized that today was probably going to be long and annoying to deal with all of the high school and college students. It was usually the high schoolers that got on her nerves, they were often louder and yelled about the current popular thing more than college students. She only worked part time, so it wasn't like she had to deal with the same amount of crap that Scorpia or Entrapta had to deal with.

A few hours had passed and Adora was putting her clothes back on. The steam continued as normal, although no more tools and donations were winding down. Adora had a small routine she did before she started exercising. It was more necessary than anything, moving the camera and laptop back and swapping out her blanket for her yoga mat. No user had ended up donating over five thousand points that day. Some had almost come close, begging to be allowed to choose because they were so close. Adora learned a while ago with the kind of people that watched her stream that if she gave them an inch, they'd try to take a mile. Soon enough the mat was rolled out and her camera was pushed back. Now all she had to do was change the stream name and start working out. It brought in a different crowd of people which Adora thought was kind of neat. People on the site that actually just wanted to either watch her work out or follow along. "Okay everyone," Adora started, now wearing shorts and a bra. "this is the last chance for making me exercise without clothing. Remember the minimum to choose what I don't wear is five thousand points." And Adora rambled off the rest of the rules as she shut off her toys so they wouldn't make noise when she was working out. As she said the rules a donation came in that reached the goal. Making the chat erupt with requests of what the donator should choose. "Admin Angella, great to have you on the stream yet again, and thank you for your donation of five thousand five hundred points. You decide what I don't wear." Adora said into the camera. This Admin had been the most supportive of Adora through the past few months. She had actually sent Adora a complimentary tool to use for streams. Catra found the fact that Adora randomly got a sex toy in the mail creepy but Adora was appreciative of the supportive gesture. The chat messages came in faster and faster as people requested what the Admin should choose. After a few seconds the highlighted message came through, requesting that Adora exercise without the clothes on her lower half. "Okay, Admin Angella requested that I do this with no pants. So that's what we're going with." Adora said, taking her shorts off along with her underwear. "But I have to run to my room to get something then, to keep from chaffing." Adora said. She soon came back to the camera, putting tubes onto her legs. "Some of you know about these, but for those of you who don't, these are bandlettes. They are really useful to keep from chaffing if you're wearing a skirt. And because I plan on doing a lot of leg exercises, I need to put these on." Adora said, educating her audience a little. Adora moved back to the camera, trying to decide how to angle the camera. Considering she wasn't wearing anything but the bands below her waist, she decided to place the camera a little off the ground, pointing directly at her. "Okay, we're going to start with mountain climbers and then a full set to work our abs. Follow along if you think you can, make sure to have a water bottle nearby if you do."

Catra was fed up. She had had bad experiences at work before, but she legitimately thought that the woman she had to deal with earlier was the worst. The lady wouldn't understand that no matter what she got, that it was going to smell like coffee. And she wanted a drink that wasn't coffee, which was easy enough, but she kept complaining that it smelled like coffee without realizing she was in a coffee shop. She was just relieved that she was done for the day. She would go home and be with her girlfriend, easy enough. It would be a good day after that. Depending on whether or not Adora felt up to it, they might actually go out for a late night dinner. Sometimes Adora ran her streams late, mainly because of a lot of donations. Adora earned the money for the house, Catra's job was just some security in case Adora stopped making money from streams. That, and Catra didn't want to be a deadbeat. She had been a deadbeat for a while once, when Catra and Adora first got together. Adora didn't mind, at the time she hadn't discovered the streaming service yet and still had a rather great job. Catra just didn't like the feeling of not providing any support whatsoever. So Catra worked mainly for herself. She could already see the ways the day was going to end when she got home. Either Adora would be fine with ending the stream and going out to eat, Adora would be getting donations consistently and she would keep working out for a while, or she'd shut off the stream and watch something with Catra. Catra would prefer the last one to the rest, they had some shrimp in the fridge that Catra was really looking forward to making with some noodles. If Adora wanted to go out to eat they could always hit up the fast food in town. They could even visit Adora's friend Glimmer at the donut shop if they wanted to go there.

Catra got to the parking lot and hopped off her bike, taking the lock out of her purse as her feet landed on one side of the bike. She locked the bike in place and fiddled with the numbers so that it was actually locked. Catra walked across the parking lot, hands in her pockets. Sure the summer had started, but the mild cold of spring was still around in a way. During the evenings the air was colder, and if it was windy if felt like spring again. The sun was still out, sort of. It was cresting just a little above the horizon, the faint pinks and oranges of sunset barely starting to show. Catra walked up the steps, hefting her boots up with every step. She could feel the inside of the boots start to wear out with every step, she would have to buy new ones soon. The only outcomes for the boots would be either the bottom fell out or the top shaved through somehow. Her boots were cheap, they'd break easily, she had gotten them from a convenience store which already told Catra the kind of quality she could expect. Catra made her way past two doors until she reached the second door to the end of the balcony. Catra opened the door slightly, making sure that if anyone was around they wouldn't be able to see into the room.

Adora was doing some sort of exercise with weights when Catra made it into the apartment. Which meant that Adora was already finished with her actual workout. Adora only used the weights as a kind of bonus. Adora's main workout consisted of some workout that didn't use weights or equipment, calisthenics Adora called it. Catra had tried it out herself, and actually enjoyed it. Catra was more flexible than Adora and could actually get more out of the exercise than Adora, however Adora did it much more often. Catra noticed that someone must have donated the right about as Adora wasn't wearing any pants, just the tubes on her upper thighs. Catra was in a way restricted to the half of the room she was on. She could walk in front of the camera and barely make a disturbance but it did make Catra a little anxious to do that. So Catra instead opted to toss her purse on the couch and walk across the room to her chair and laptop. She wasn't going to watch Adora's stream now, she wasn't exactly into watching people exercise. She opened her laptop and closed the tab that already had Adora's stream loaded up. She popped the charger out of the socket and decided to read some news, just to try and keep up with the current situation in other places.

"One more thing and we'll be done for the night guys." Adora said, almost strained for breath. Catra noted that Adora must have something she wanted to do if she was going to end the stream. "We're going to do some lunges." Adora said, moving her weights to her side and spreading her legs. The position gave the chat a full view of Adora, which made the chat active in their talking. Catra thought that the chat probably loved the view, but all Catra could think about Adora right now was that she has to take a shower before they go anywhere. "And after this, we'll be doing some t-push ups. And then the stream will be over for the day." She could have ended it a while ago, she didn't even need to do the exercise for the stream, she just liked doing it. Catra was happy Adora managed to find a job she found fun. Catra wished she had a job she found fun, until then it was starbucks for her.

Adora continued the stream for twenty more minutes, finished her workout. When she was done she thanked people for tuning in and with a click on her laptop, the stream went black. Catra was almost sure she could hear a few dozen horny voices talking, and suddenly going silent. Adora grabbed her blanket from the side an her dirty clothes and tossed them in a hamper for laundry tomorrow morning. Adora and Catra had a brief conversation that consisted of Catra calling Adora smelly and them agreeing that she needed a shower. Catra stood in front of the bathroom mirror, filing her claws while Adora took her shower. Her claws had gotten long again, and far too sharp. Earlier in the day she had to remake someone's drink because her claws accidentally poked through the cup. Normally her claws were retracted, but she couldn't keep them that way all day everyday, there were times her claws were bound to come out. "Do you want to head out for dinner?" Catra asked, rounding out her nails.

"Yeah." Adora answered from behind the shower curtain. "I was actually thinking we could go to the movies tonight." Adora said fumbling with her hair. Her hair was dirty blond, at least that's what people told her. To her it was just a kind of brown, but everyone insisted it was a blond colour. She didn't believe that, she's seen people with blond hair and hers was not blond. Although the insistence did lead to her profile picture on the streaming site. Catra was a little good with computers and had photo shopped her hair to be a bright blond on a picture of Adora smiling. Catra was also the one to come up with Adora's user name, She-Ra, it was catchy.

"Do you want me to check what's playing?" Catra asked, not bothering to mention the shrimp they had. She could make it another night. Catra was the chef of the apartment, it was another way to make her feel like less of a deadbeat. Doing nothing gave her a terrible greasy feeling that she actively avoided feeling.

"No, I was thinking we'd just go down and see what's playing. Do you want to go?" Adora asked, adjusting the temperature on the water. The hot water ran out too fast, so what she did was slowly inch the knob until it was fully heated. It was a plan she devised after years of her own house growing up having the same issue.

"Um, sure. It might be fun, going into a movie blind." Catra said, normally whenever she watched a movie she read the description first. Or at least watched the trailer. It was an issue during a movie night when someone brought a movie themselves, she would always ask questions about the film until she was allowed to read the back of the case. "But do you know where you want to eat?"

"Not really, just something cheap. You're going shopping tomorrow so I don't want to get something too expensive." Adora said from behind the curtain. Catra noted how stupid movies were sometimes about shower scenes. She hadn't found a single curtain at the store that she could see a silhouette through, or even a shadow. All the curtains were thick and so was theirs. The only reason Catra knew exactly where Adora was behind the curtain was because the shower was too small to be anywhere but the center.

Catra finished filing her nails and went to her room to change. She was not going to the movies wearing a starbucks logo. Adora finished in the shower as Catra finished getting dressed. Catra had opted for a red shirt with short sleeves and fake grey long sleeves. The way it was designed you'd think she was wearing a long sleeved shirt under a short sleeved one, but no, it was just one solid shirt. Catra like the idea of the design. She kept her black pants on however, those didn't scream coffee shop. Adora had changed into a white tee and khakis. Catra advised against just wearing a tee out, reminding Adora that it was colder at night. Instead of just changing shirts, Adora instead threw on a light jacket. Catra decided to leave her phone at home, just bringing Adora's along. It wasn't like Catra actually ever did anything on her phone anyway, she just used it to tell the time and make lists at this point. Adora however needed her phone, she was attached to it when she wasn't working. Always finding cute pictures of animals or watching life hacks. Most of the time she just watched the feed of her friends, sometimes just scrolling even though there wasn't anything new. She didn't have to update anything on her own feed. A while back Adora had gotten tired of doing social media updates to remind people about her steams and had asked Entrapta for a little help. Entrapta helped by making some kind of code that would update automatically for Adora whenever the stream was on.

Catra unlatched both of their bikes and they headed out of their parking lot. Adora was soon glad that she listened to Catra and through a jacket on. The temperature was fine, if she was walking. But the wind hitting her face at the speed that she rode on her bike gave her chills something fierce. Catra was more prepared for the wind and the cold, her small fur protected her from feeling it the same way Adora did. Adora rode ahead of Catra, being the guide for what route they would take to dinner. Although talking was difficult, Adora having to slow down every time they needed to talk. They had agreed on the local Burger Queen, they hadn't been in a while and it sounded really good to Adora. They had stopped by, Adora only going in to get their food to go. They would eat outside, it was a nice day granted they weren't riding their bikes. There were some tables set up outside with umbrella's just for them. Most people were inside eating, deciding not to watch the sunset as they ate.

"I do think I know a movie that's playing." Catra said with a smirk, remembering what she had overheard Kyle and Scorpia talking about sometime the other week. Catra put down half of her burger and waited for Adora's response. Deciding she couldn't keep it in long enough for Adora to finish stuffing her face, Catra just kept talking. "I hear there's a new my little pony movie." Now all she had to do was wait. Similar to her making a large donation on Adora's streams, a reaction was coming, and it was going to be entertaining.

A look of confusion first came over Adora's face as she finished chewing her food. She set down her burger as she asked, "Why would I want to go see a my little pony movie?" Catra merely smiled in anticipation as she saw Adora's face slowly contort, memories visibly returning to her. "Oh come on, that was years ago." Adora raised her voice in shock.

"You wont let me live down the mouse thing, so I wont let you live down the vore thing." Catra said, raising the straw of her pop to her lips. It was a long time ago that the incident happened. Catra and Adora had been dating for a few months and Catra had felt that they were deep enough into their relationship to look at each others phones. So on this fateful day Adora handed Catra her phone when she was talking to Glimmer and Bow. Catra somehow resisted the urge to post something on Adora's social media page and went to Adora's browser. And she couldn't keep her first question when she opened Adora's browser from being, Adora why do you have vore on your history? Which led to Adora actually asking what vore was, leading to everyone around Adora realizing how pure she was, at the time. Catra had tried to explain but only discovered worse information, that Adora had actually commissioned someone to draw a, and Catra quotes, chubby pinkie pie because it was so cute. Unfortunately Catra couldn't let Adora be so innocent anymore and practically shattered Adora's world view. Although, directly after doing that Adora had uttered a question, letting everyone know just how much of an uneducated person she was, when Adora had asked what a fetish was directly after being told about vore.

Adora fought through the embarrassing memories and eventually found it in herself to not cry before they left burger king. They eventually hopped back on their bikes and rode past the main section of the town. Adora did however, stop at the bank so they could have money for the movies. Catra again waited outside for Adora. Catra knew the my little pony movie came out months ago, she just wanted to mess with Adora. To Catra it was more bonding to their relationship than the way Adora saw it. Adora came out of the bank and they finished their trip to the movies. When they had made it they looked at the playing movies, one caught Catra's attention. And Adora at first didn't want to go, but didn't actually see anything that looked interesting to her, so she went with Catra's suggestion. Adora really didn't want to watch an overly glorified movie series that was popular just because it had sex on the big screen. And to top that off she had read the first book when it came out and thought it was terrible. She decided to watch it with Catra, because if the sixty nine shades series got to movie three then it must have gotten better at some point.

Leaving the theater and riding back home, the wind chilling her face even more than earlier, she thought the movie over. Adora decided the movie was terrible, she would have had more fun watching the music video for bimbo girl for two hours. Catra however, thought it was okay. Catra actually had gone to see the first and second movie when they came out, also thinking they were okay. They didn't talk on the ride home, the air outside really not allowing either of them to talk while on their bikes. They eventually made it back to their apartment, Catra now feeling the chill as Adora was starting to slightly shake.

Catra was in the mood, not because of the movie, but because it had been a day or two since they had sex last and watching Adora from behind as they rode had been such an attractive sight. As they walked side by side Catra pressed herself closer to Adora, placing a hand on Adora's thigh. Adora understood the gesture and as they walked through their apartment door they seemed to force themselves into each other. Catra closed the door behind her and pushed herself into Adora, forcing her on the wall as she spread light kisses all around Adora's neck. Adora used her arms and wrapped them around Catra's back, pushing Catra further into her until there was no space left between them. Catra pushed her leg into the tight space of Adora's legs as she focused on Adora's collarbone, not attempting to reach the taller girls face as she stretched herself. Catra moved her mouth across Adora's neck from side to side as she forced small motions of her leg against the roof of Adora's legs. Adora clenched her teeth at the stimulation that she felt from her girlfriend, her lips slowly dripping from the anticipation.

Catra moved her hands from the wall and moved them lower, her left hand focusing below Adora's shoulder. She massaged the space between Adora's breast and her arm, slowly intensifying their need for each other. She moved her right hand to Adora's leg and lifted, pushing herself even more into Adora. Adora had moved forward, trying to do the impossible and force them even closer together. They had moved step by step to the mat placed in the center of the room, every movement they made fought against them in an attempt to walk through the other. Adora had begun the decent, finally lowering her self to kiss Catra on the mouth. Adora's legs bent and she slouched forward as she delved into the feeling of Catra's lips. She pushed herself hungrily, hand on Catra's back, as Adora lowered them to the floor. Adora's weight shifting as she pushed against the ground as Catra slowly met the floor. Catra's legs wrapped around one of Adora's, the need from her lower region growing as she felt Adora move against her.

Adora lifted herself off of Catra and threw her jacket to the side, keeping her top on. "You in heat or something?" Adora said breathlessly as she dived down onto Catra's neck and played with the fur on her shoulders. Catra had moved her hands to Adora's ribs, playing with Adora's breasts from below.

Adora had her mouth below Catra's ear, her breaths hitting her jaw as Catra found a rhythm to her movements. Catra moved a leg away from Adora's and was now bracing her as she moved her hips into Adora. "Not exactly princess." Catra said as she lifted Adora off of her. Adora moved her her side as they continued moving into each other. Catra pushed herself lower, lifting Adora's shirt off of her until Adora pulled it off herself. Adora's next action was unlatching her bra as she sat up and Catra took off her own shirt, opting to keep her bra on. Their next order of business was taking their pants off as they worked on each other. Catra sat up on her knees with her back straight as she fiddled with the button on her pants. Catra casually walked over the ridge of her pants with her knees as Adora opted to work herself rather than take her pants off. Catra worked Adora's pants as they were pushed up by Adora's hand, making the task more difficult. Catra managed to undo the latch on Adora's pants and worked her way backwards to easily pull off the khaki's that Catra found ugly. "Couldn't stop jilling to help me out a little?" Catra asked as the tugged Adora's pants past her feet and her own the same.

"Sorry." Adora lied through her teeth as she moved her hand around her lips. Catra left Adora's hand to it's work as she lowered her head into Adora's lap, focusing her touch along Adora's inner thighs. Catra lifted Adora's left leg by the ankle and made quick work of kissing the entirely of Adora's legs. She rotated her thumb on Adora's ankle feeling the bump roll and pop up and down. Adora arched in beats, her back moving slowly with her arms short movements. "Higher, please." Adora said through her breaths, almost singing.

Catra quit rolling Adora's ankle and relaxed her grip, moving her hand slowly down Adora's leg until she was holding Adora from under her knee. She pushed Adora's leg farther as she moved her head forward, her cheek hitting Adora's moving hand as she kissed and sucked on Adora's hip. Adora was tempted to reach for the box within grabbing distance that contained her toys and the like. Knowing how much easier it would be to reach her limit if she was using even one. She resisted and instead braced herself against the floor, Catra pushing Adora's hand to the side as she kissed and nipped at the small between her lips and her thigh. "Sure you don't want to turn on the camera's?" Catra asked, resting her chin against Adora's legs. Adora hesitated with her response, Catra usually didn't like being streamed, was this just banter or an actual request? Adora didn't mind, she was fine streaming this, they had done it once before. And it wouldn't be much different from her normal streams. And there was a bit of stuff to consider if she did start streaming. Should she turn on her tools, and would Catra even want to use them? She couldn't leave the camera where is was, it was set up for her exercising, where to put the camera? And would it be much different if they were being watched? Having sex on stream seemed so much more personal. Sure she could probably bang anyone and not think about it afterwards, but this was her girlfriend, there was a connection with the girl and her. Adora's questions came to a halt as Catra lifted her hand to Adora's clit and lightly stroked it with her thumb, almost sinking her finger into Adora. "She-Ra?" And Adora was on her knees and across the room, quickly opening her laptop and readjusting the camera as the laptop came to life. She didn't hesitate to think if Catra was being serious or not anymore. She didn't start thinking until she turned on the camera and was at her page.

"So do you just wanna, like," Adora said, suddenly nervous even though it was Catra who deserved to be. Her brain kicked to life and reminded her about her usual routine when starting a stream and wondered if Catra was interested in being involved in the same way. She couldn't tell if Catra's mood was dying down as Adora worked with her laptop. "I could turn on the toys if you want? How do you want to do this?"

Catra swiveled herself on her ass and casually grabbed her knees. She wasn't sure if Adora would actually start the stream, but Catra was feeling up for it. "Well we're already stripped," Catra said with a chuckle, "what usually happens after that?" Catra knew what happened after that, Adora did it almost everyday. If they went with the way Adora normally streamed they would sit there doing pretty much nothing for around half an hour before doing anything. She really wanted to skip all the fluff and get back to the foreplay. And she already knew about which sex toys she would want to use, nothing that went inside her. Catra was content to use the wand and nothing else if they did use anything.

"That's, usually when I turn the toys on." Adora said, moving her fingers across the laptop and making quick clicks. They stream had started an no one was watching yet. Adora turned herself around and almost crawled her way back over to Catra. Adora let out a little laugh as Catra lightly lifted one of Adora's hanging breasts.

"I'm good on the toys." Catra said as she moved forward into Adora, her lips finding her girlfriends once again. Catra pushed the kiss deeper, not letting Adora get a breath in. Catra couldn't use her tongue on Adora, they had tried before. Adora however, opened their mouths and pushed her tongue into Catra's mouth, slowly going over Catra's fangs. Catra wanted deeply to push her tongue against Adora, to fight for dominance, but she couldn't. The last few times they had tried it had ended terribly, the results of Catra's sandpaper tongue were most unkind to Adora's gums. Adora continued moving forward, almost toppling Catra as Adora deepened the kiss for Catra. Adora's hands found Catra's sides and lifted her and pushed her to the side until Catra's back was against the couch. Catra, going with the flow, moved her hands on Adora's back just below her shoulders and pushed down slowly. Adora kissed Catra's fur as she went down, making sure the small space below where Catra's bra ended received special attention. Adora kissed lower and lower until she reached Catra's boxers and chuckled slightly. A few months ago Catra had worn panties like Adora, but she had decided to try wearing guys underwear and found it much more comfortable. Slowly, over the months, Catra fully transitioned from panties to boxers, claiming it felt like the underwear actually liked her for a change.

Adora gripped the top of Catra's boxers and looked up. With a smile on her face, she asked. "Miss, are you sexually active?" Catra hated the phrase, she questioned what it even meant. She thought it didn't get the actual point across and that it was misleading. Does she just stop having sex one day, does it no longer happen? Was it like a switch, no sex for a few months, I don't feel horny. To, ah yes, sex, give me now please for a few months? Catra threw her head back with a groan and a slack of her legs and let out a chuckle to finish her reaction.

"I will be in a second." Catra said, lifting her hips to help Adora take off her boxers. Adora sat up as Catra lifted her feet in front of Adora's face and with a tug had Catra's boxers off. Adora tossed the thin shorts to the side and grabbed Catra's legs that were still in the air. Adora moved her head lower between Catra's thighs until she was being straddled by the fluffy girl. "Liking the new earmuffs I got you?"

Adora moved her hands higher on Catra and pushed Catra into her. "Love them, four stars." Adora said with a smile.

"Only four?" Catra said, feigning offense.

"I would rate higher, but their a little breezy." Adora said and lightly blew onto Catra.

Catra pushed against the couch behind her, the wind on her pussy feeling like something so free. The small action making it feel like she might as well be naked outside. Catra started laughing like a mad woman as she regained her bearings. "A Fucking Pun, seriously, you're adorable." Catra said, moving her hands lower.

"Yeah, I'm a, hey wait a," Adora couldn't finish her thought as Catra pushed Adora's head lower into Catra. Adora's lips now kissing Catra's whore. Adora closed her mouth first and dragged her mouth up and down before doing anything else, eliciting Catra again to push herself into the couch. Adora opened her mouth to start working and her eyes went wide. Adora pulled her head back in shock and disgust, covering her mouth. "You smell like a dumpster, when was the last time you took a shower?"

"Only when you force me." Catra said, pushing herself back and sitting up straight. "I'm a cat Adora, do you just want me to do some yoga and clean myself right now? Because I can't do that." Catra defended.

"You are taking a shower tomorrow." Adora said as she moved Closer to Catra. "Until that hole of yours is cleaned you aren't getting any mouth from me." Adora said as she moved a hand between Catra's legs and started rubbing. "Seriously that is so gross, how does it smell that bad?"

"Well," Catra started, resisting the urge to sigh at Adora's circular strokes. "I didn't plan to have sex, if I did I would have washed it like I normally do." Catra said, finally looking away from Adora's beautiful eyes and to to room around them. Catra's gaze was first brought to the camera in front of her. "How are they liking this?"

Adora stopped and brought her hand up from Catra's lips and onto her lap. "Do you really want to check?" Adora almost groaned.

"Hey, some people might be dropping a lot of money on this, you don't know." Catra said.

"I can check tomorrow, I'm off the clock right now." Adora said as she brought her hand back to Catra and leaned in for a kiss. Catra had missed Adora's kiss and instead was sucking on Adora's lower lip, Adora planted kisses just above Catra's mouth as she worked.

Adora moved her hips over Catra/s until their legs were once again intertwined. Adora shifted her hand and pushed against Catra with the side of her index finger. Adora moved up and down, slowly preparing Catra for what she was going to do. Catra moved a hand of her own and played with what she could reach on Adora. Catra was more sensitive than Adora, already being so turned on by Adora's mild playing and force. Catra wasn't helped by the fact that every other motion Adora made caused Catra to hold back a squeak of pleasure. She wouldn't be able to hold back soon after Adora got heated, at that point she wouldn't be able to keep her squeaks from full blown purrs and meowing. Adora pushed herself closer to Catra, allowing her more availability to massage her. Adora had a voice in the back of her head that told her to check their position. It told her to make the view better for the audience, that she would get more donations if she had a better angle. Catra however had no voice in her head, she was almost completely unaware of the camera now. Adora made a move to Catra's left, about to check the angle and make sure they were in frame, but Catra held her back. Catra pulled Adora closer and rubbed Adora harder, feeling her girlfriends wetness. Adora quit rubbing Catra and moved her hand away for only a second. Adora placed her hand below Catra's belly button and moved her hand down. Catra moaned as Adora's hand moved over her clit. Adora, hearing the low moan moved her hand back up. She began her hands descent down As Catra started rubbing harder, almost hurting Adora. This time when Adora's hand moved over Catra's clit she inserted her middle finger into Catra, causing another, uncontested, moan to escape Catra's throat.

Adora moved her hand slowly, drawing her finger almost completely before pushing back in, getting deeper each time. Catra returned in kind, rubbing her way into Adora with every movement back and forth. "Oh fuck." Catra said through gritted teeth, letting out another moan.

Adora moved herself into Catra's hands, forcing her to push deeper. "Just a little longer you light weight." Adora said, grabbing Catra's hand and helped her with her movements. Adora continued moving her hand up and down, only using one finger to help Catra. Adora knew that if she used two fingers then Catra would be done, down and out, and Adora still needed to reach her own limit. Her own tolerance being much greater than Catra's, the girl who decided she was fine only jilling once or twice a week. Compared to Adora's multiple times a day there was no contest on who needed more work. "You filed your claws right?" Adora asked through her heavy breaths.

Catra nodded frantically, eyes closed as she felt the need for Adora more and more with each arch and moan. "Uh-huh." Catra managed to say before her barely fully formed words devolved into another moan. That was all the answer Adora needed. Adora took her hold of Catra's arm and moved to grab her wrist. Adora helped Catra by moving her hips in line with Catra's breaths. Adora grit her teeth as she pushed Catra's hand into her a finger at a time. Her index finger was first, bringing Adora closer to her limit little by little. The next was Catra's middle finger, and then they all seemed to slide into her at once. Catra no longer taking her hand out or moving her arm, now curling her fingers and making slight movements of her wrist. She could barely focus on that however, Adora was still fingering her. Catra was barely kept from fully orgasming, only a little bit more and a little bit harder and she would be done. She wasn't like Adora who could keep going, and she felt a little like a letdown in that department. That thought being the only one keeping her from helping Adora finish her and be done with the experience. She needed to feel useful in every situation, at least a little. Catra pushed her hand farther into Adora, rubbing her clit as she did so.

"Ah!" Adora threw her head back As Catra pushed Adora over the edge. Adora returned the favour as quickly as possible as she finally let Catra finish. Catra's back buckled against the couch as Adora kept hers straight. Suddenly the only thing they were most aware of were the sounds. A car had passed them outside and jolted Catra to life. The sounds of their breathing slowly dying down as they slowly kept moving, guiding each other down rather than let each other come to a sudden halt. Adora took her hand away from Catra slowly, bracing herself on the floor as she crouched over Catra. "Do you," Adora started, trying to talk to her exhausted and almost asleep girlfriend. "want to check the chat?"

"What?" Catra said in a breathy tone, completely blanking on what Adora was talking about. "Sure, whatever." Catra said, causing Adora to crawl over to her laptop, grabbing a towel that was nearby to clean herself with. The roughness of the fabric quickly sobering Adora as she did so.

"Well, We were at the top for a while, for around ten minutes." Adora said, reading the screen in front of her.

"Top of what?" Catra asked, not yet fully aware of her senses that weren't hearing.

"It means we had the most viewers." Adora said, looking around for where Catra had tossed her pants.

"Oh right." Catra said, coming to and remembering that they were streaming the entire thing. "How much, how much money did we make?"

"Around," Adora looked at the total donation for the stream. Her face lit up with glee when she saw the number. "one hundred twelve thousand points!"

"One hundred, twelve thousand?" Catra rubbed her face with her clean hand, thinking about the number. "On hundred twelve thousand, who the fuck has that kind of money?!"

**This is a little shorter than I planned but I think it turned out okay for my first actual smut story. And it's not part of my marriage AU which you should all go read. ****And you should all go read the story, sometimes you regret things when it comes to the internet, by TM_Shadd. For those of you that can copy and paste links, /works/17287907?view_adult=true . ****But I liked writing this and I hope you liked reading it. Please review, or comment, I beg for these things.**


End file.
